ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalyptic Chaos Infinium
A tome of great power, it is one of if not the most chaotic and dangerous scripture in the wide multiverse. Comprising of some sort of dark green organic tentacles and material, and an always-open eye. It is written by Akreious and unlike others, actually shares a connection to the Meta-Giant. There is actually some rumours from an unknown source that Akreious made a second book he WOULD dub as simply "The Infinia" that supposedly beats his first book in every aspect in every way, but he has never confirmed the fact. Aliases: 'Tome of Chaos, Apocalypse Book, Tome of Infinite Knowledge, Tome of Chaotic Infinium, Book of the Gods' History This tome seemed to exist as long as the universe has, even some tales in other universes. The book's powers allows advances in technology and feats of power, making civilizations jump from cavemen to interdimensional travellers. However, with the exception of God-like giants, all civilizations who came into contact with the book, malicious or not, has been exterminated in one way or another. Presently, it is not known where it is. As Akreious is the only one who knows for sure where it is (He refuses to talk), it seems that this tome is held in the highest security of the Librarium Infinitium. Although some claims to have the book, so the real location is unclear. Behaviour The book seems to be sentient in a way. Whilst at full power (Eye fully opened and organic matter moving very visibly), the book is able to whisper hints of truth and lure in malicious beings, and pry into minds of the users should they have a weak will. The book does not seem to care who uses it, as it will happily supply knowledge to all. This asks the question to titans and witnesses of this book as is it sentient? Contents This tome is one of the most chaotic and dangerous ones to ever exist, and for good reason. This book has the ability to know all, see all, and tell all. While opening the book, having a clear goal or question will allow the book to answer it with absolute accuracy. However, doing so will cause the loss of vision at first, then the loss of the other senses ,then organs, until total death; Only Super-Evolved beings such as Ultramen can survive this (Although even they'd have temporary loss of senses and have a high possibility of death). This effect can be remedied, however it will take a normal Interdimensional species several millennia to prepare for a session with the book. The texts shown whilst like this is neon-glowing green, and slightly floating off of the pages. A safer way to use this tome is to depower it. Fully closing its eye will cause it to degenerate into a generic wooden-cover book. This process is only achievable by beings of Titan-level powers, however even they will find this hard due to its chaotic and volatile nature. Opening the book like this will cause the book to display random bits of information, from the most meaningless things all the way to the meaning of existence. If you close the book and open it again, it will display completely different information. Keeping it likes this for more than minutes at a time is also a challenge, as it can jump straight to 10% power (10% eye open) in just about 4 minutes before it slows down If used when the eye is even a little open, the book will literally disintegrate itself into nothing and re-materialize elsewhere in the multiverse after several hundred years. And if left completely alone to overcharge its energy reserves, it will begin to warp the reality around it, usually summoning grotesque and monstrous green tentacles out of the wall, ground, and even air to skewer all who comes past. This is usually the cause of destruction for most of the "Benevolent" aliens who want to keep the book safe only to have their planet consumed to of which the Titans would need to intervene. Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts Category:Parodies